The Alliance
The members of the original Alliance comprised of the following members: The Beginning The Alliance was, as the name indicates, an alliance of players who declared themselves at war with the Computernites. It began as a group of people who agreed upon the fate of Capital City and devoted their resources to its destruction. Harlum, the owner of the neighboring town Helrune, was furious at the death of Capital and rage quit by blowing up both cities. The members of Helrune followed his example and quit as well. As a result, the leader of the Alliance, Zor95, was given ownership of both ruined cities. Thinking the action was over, the members of the Alliance settled in the newly conquored cities and began to repair the damage caused during the conflict. Unfortunately the Computernites, many of them having joined the day of the conquest, decided they needed to reclaim their lost home and set up refuge camps to collect supplies. The Alliance, wanting to end the rising conflict, raided the camps and stole any combat supplies they were carrying to discourage further retaliation. Central City After the third camp was destroyed the leader of the Computernites, Computern, retreated to the wilderness near the town of Hyoken and built a city which he called Central. Zor95, wanting to keep an eye on them, searched and found the city. Not intending to attack, he scouted the area and watched them while hidden in the trees. But the Computernites, so confident that the Alliance could not harm them in this city, began naming their weapons things such as Sheep Slayer. Zor95 (a sheep) was not amused and shared the location of the city with Gudbrandr and Nouvellune, then jumped the wall and killed everyone in sight. When Gudbrandr arrived he built a cannon and with the help of Zor95. blasted open the town bank and emptied all of their chests. In response to the attack, the Computernites continued their verbal attacks and a few chose to use x-ray hacks to recover their losses. The Alliance now sure the city was going in the same direction as Capital, raided the city again and again, each time stealing more than before and killing all of the members. After a brief respite ordered by the admin team, Gudbrandr revealed that he had an alternate account with permissions in the city and used it to take the remaining items in the city. The Dome Now with no items and several members banned, the Computernites stopped fighting back and decided to tear down Central City and start over. The Alliance seeing that they had succeeded in their efforts, retreated to their own towns and left them in peace. As part of the renovations to their city, the Computernites decided to build a massive glass dome which they would cover in water to defend their city. Spunkiethefirst, a legendary builder and one of three kings of Hyrule, made the blueprints for the dome and built the first few layers to start them off. Computern and Artagan, head of Central's defense, picked up construction and attempted to finish it. The work load proved to be too much and eventually Computern decided to give Zor95 permissions in the city as long as he built the dome for them. He did, but after about half of the dome was finished Preksak returned and interrupted construction. There were several battles on the dome and during one of them a large portion of it was blown up. Now discouraged, and seeing that the Computernites were becoming restless and leaving Central to begin their own cities, Zor95 stopped work on the dome. To this day the dome remains unfinished. Departures While the dome was being constructed, two rogue members of the Alliance continued to attack Central. They were Su1cid4l and bigpizza8, and were eventually banned for breaking various rules. The remaining members, bound by their love of thievery, continued to work together to wreak havoc on Loka and managed to raid every settlement of the age. All things come to an end though, and eventually Gudbrandr and personguy21 lost interest in the server and left for many months. Epicbacon99, upset at all of the violence that had erupted as a result of the war with the Computernites, settled in Asgard and determined to live a life of peace. Nouvellune remained in his city, Pallet, and continued to recruit new members, but with the majority of the Alliance gone and with all of the drama caused through his thievery, thankfully left the server as well. Zor95 continued to work alone in his town of Ember and later Umbra, but eventually accepted the admin rank of Guardian which is currently banned from combat and thieving activities. Though unable to participate directly, he still held some influence with the thieving community and taught his ways to a few chosen players. Neo Alliance After completing training with his students, Zor95 moved in with them and took over defense of their town as they picked up where he left off. They, along with several other players, teamed together to form the Neo Alliance. This elite group of builders, PvPers, and thieves raided and pillaged a great number of towns in Loka. Over time a few members of the original Alliance returned and joined them as well. Their names will not be listed as many of them still work in secret. Though it cannot be confirmed, rumor has it that these raiders leave a sign where they have tread. This mark has been found in many different locations and the following images have been captured of it: Asgard.png CentralTag.png End.png Moria.png Mythia.png Netherlands.png Reach.png Solitude.png SolValley.png Stallingrad.png Tolbert.png Vorkuta.png 2013-08-03_15.07.35.png Shock & Awe On Saturday, May 18 members of the original and neo Alliance pooled their funds and placed a generator in the throne room of the conquored city, Reach. The generator, named after them, was raised to cover the entire inhabited world of Loka. For thirty minutes no one but the Alliance had permission to build anywhere in the world. The generator would have held for days, but unfortunately the sheer size of the protected region was too large and it exploded. Thousands of emeralds were lost as a result. This generator was self proclaimed project Shock & Awe in public chat. Category:Lore Category:Player Lore